


take a break

by nemophila



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemophila/pseuds/nemophila
Summary: The laguz-Begnion battles are keeping Soren occupied with work and Ike just wants to spend more time with him.





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished playing through these games finally and these boys mean everything to me. ;w; I'm just getting back into writing after a long break so I might write a few more of these kind of fluffy drabbles with various pairings to warm back up to it. I hope you enjoy! <3

Soren pored over maps and notes laid out on the table before him, occasionally moving pieces around, murmuring to himself, and scrawling in additions when he had new ideas. He was so focused on his work that he didn't notice the commander come into the tent and smile fondly at his back, not until Ike cleared his throat and approached to take a look at his work, a hand subconsciously landing on his shoulder. “How goes the planning?”

They were deep into the laguz campaign against Begnion, and Soren had his hands full trying to plan moves in a war in which he never expected to be involved. Not looking up from his desk, the tactician answered him with a hum that he recognized as a ‘pretty good but still have a long way to go’ kind of hum.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Hmm. What do you know about any of our new laguz allies?” Soren showed him a list he was working with that outlined observations he’d made about the beast tribe warriors recently placed under their command.

Ike scrutinized it for a moment, trying to connect names and faces. “Oh! This one Kyza warned me about. He likes to rush headlong into danger—”

“Sounds familiar,” Soren quipped.

Ike shot him an amused glance and continued, “We’ll probably want a healer with eyes on him.”

“Noted. Let’s also start him towards the rear of the force so he isn’t immediately getting himself into trouble. Anything else?”

Ike shared every other detail he could recall, and Soren nodded along, recording everything. When he eventually ran out of information to give, he simply watched Soren return to paper shuffling and fervent writing for a while.

Seeing that Soren was again deeply caught up in his thoughts and would be for some time, Ike nodded to himself and went outside to chat with Ranulf and Titania some more before they, and most others, headed off to sleep. Making small talk with the laguz night guards he hardly knew didn’t pay off either; they seemed intent to just silently keep watch.

With a sigh, he returned to the war tent, looming around behind Soren and trying to make sense of all of his scribbling. Soren tolerated this for a few minutes before turning around and smiling wearily at him. “Ike, you’re blocking my light.”

“Oh,” Ike scratched his neck and sat down beside him instead, making sure he wasn’t obscuring any of the candles scattered about the tent. He tried to focus once more on the papers, but now had a better view of Soren’s face, knit eyebrows, pursed lips, flyaway hairs, and all. Without realizing what he was doing, Ike had a lock of Soren’s loose, long hair in his hand, idly twisting and rubbing it between his fingers while admiring its silkiness.

Somehow without lifting his eyes, Soren took hold of his wrist, squeezing it just hard enough to snap him out of it. “I’m sorry, Ike, I really need to focus…”

“Right. I’m sorry.” He gingerly replaced the lock of hair behind Soren’s ear.

“You should get to rest. I’ll be done soon.”

This time, Ike gave a sleepy, vague hum in response. He moved out of bothering range, intent on still watching him work, head resting on his hands. Before he knew it, though, his exhaustion and boredom got the better of him, and he drifted off to sleep.

The tactician enjoyed the sudden peace for a moment before he realized what exactly had happened. “Ike, no, not here please, you snore like a—”

A terrible sound ripped through the air from Ike’s unconscious form.

“…bear.” Soren got to his feet slowly, smiling to himself and shaking his head as he approached. He toed him a few times and, gaining no response, tried unsuccessfully to move him. “I swear you get heavier every day. What am I going to do with you?”

As if in response, snoring-Ike curled around Soren’s arm, tugging him closer.

He glanced over his shoulder at his notes and then back at Ike. “I guess I’ve done enough for tonight. I don’t know how I’m going to sleep with all of your noise, though.” He affectionately stroked his hair, settling down next to him and leaning into his warmth.

The snoring eased up a little, and Ike’s grip on him further tightened as he buried his face in Soren’s hair happily. “Mm…finally got your attention.”

Soren let out an exhausted chime of a laugh, drifting off to sleep before he could come up with a witty retort.


End file.
